Wake me up when it's my Wedding
by hipergirlygirl
Summary: Ginny Weasley is tired of having to dump boyfriends and being dumped. One day she says something that she may regret later and then goes to sleep she wakes up five years later...Planning her wedding!
1. Prologue

Wake me up when it's my wedding

The Prologue

Ginny Weasley an exquisitely beautiful muggle-was walking down a street in Barboursville,West Virginia. She lived in a beautiful Victorian style house on the corner of a small road-the reason she lived here and not in GreatBritain was because it was no longer safe for them to live in their old

neigborhood and theyhad found a good job for Arthur here in the muggle world-with her mother,Molly Weasley,her father,Arthur Weasley,and her brothers,Percy,Fred,George, and Ron. She had two other brothers but they were much older and off in far-away countries. Out of the

brothers that did live with her Percy was the oldest. He had just moved in with the family again after a huge fight. They were the perfect family. Their kids went to a private boarding school and occasionally came home for the winter holidays. Well,last year Fred and George had somehow

came home in the middle of the year because the "Headmistress" was an evil toad like woman,well that's how they described her and they started a joke shop in Britain and came home for the summer holidays and every two or three weeks. Percy had already finished his schooling and was

getting ready to have his second child with his wife Penelope(Penelope Clearwater) Penelope didn't get along well with the family so she tried to stay away unless she absolutely had to talk or go with them. So pretty much it was only Ron and Ginny who kept going to the school. Ron was in seventh

year and Ginny was in sixth year in their school. To everyone around them they were the perfect family,the normal family. Arthur worked in a law office and Molly worked at home. She made clothing for the fun of it and sold it at the local mall. They were the rich family, their house consisted

of four floors,the basement,main level,the second level,and the attic. It was huge. It had ten bedrooms and seven and a half bathrooms. And it had a very nice back yard that was enclosed so no one could see in and it had a pool. You could always see one or two extra people around in the

summer that weren't family. So everyone considered them a perfect,normal family. Well everyone but them and their friends. To them they considered themselves witches and wizards. And their new school year was about to start and their friends Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger were staying with them.


	2. Nonsense

Wake me up when it's my Wedding

In the Weasley household

:Ginny's point of View:

"Fred,George! What has happened to our hair!" I yelled at Fred while looking in the mirror. My hair had turned black with bright pink stripes in it. My best friend Hermoine looked like she was on the verge to kill him. She had definitely been affected by what ever had

happened. She had breasts the size of Dolly Parton's and her hair was a light brown with a lot of blonde and pink streaks in it. Actually,if they were randomly described by some random person you would actually think Hermoine looked really ugly the way her hair is right

this second. But it actually looked really good. But right at that same second when I had yelled at Fred and George my other brother Ron and his best friend Harry walked in and stopped dead at the sight of Hermoine. I knew,everyone knew actually, that Ron had like

Hermoine since second year. But what really got me was that Harry actually looked-how should I say this-umm-enchanted? At the sight of her. Yea,my brother,Harry,and Hermoine had been friends with each other since their first year. And Harry had never even really

looked at her,so that kind of got to me. Oh well,I'm over him. So let me just forget about being obsessed with Harry. Oh I just heard Hemoine say something,better listen,it might be important! She thought being jerked out of her thought by Hermoine. "What did ya' say

'Moine? I was kind of distracted." I said quietly. "Ginny,pay more attention!" Ron yelled at me. "Oh shove it Ron! She was just thinking!" Hermoine and Harry yelled at Ron. It felt good being defended by them. HAHA Ronnie-kins I was just defended by your best friends,

Crap! I'm making too much of a deal out of something small. "Yea Ronniekins I was just thinking!" "Okay,Okay,you all don't have to make such of a deal out of this!" Ron yelled. "Okay let's get back to the subject how long will it take for this-" Hermoine then pointed at

her chest and her hair "-to wear off!" Hermoine yelled. "Looks like something Bill did to me when I was little-he turned my hair pink and yellow! It took like an hour to wear off." Ron said shaking a little. He didn't like those colors. "Great just great-me and Hermoine are

stuck like this for an hour!" I yelled and then stood up. "Fred,George where ever you are you have 10 seconds to run and ten you're up against my Bat-Bogey Hex!" The next thing I heard was a door slamming-Owwwww!-and the door slamming again. 1…2….3…10!" I finally caught up with them at their friend James house he lives about five houses down from

me and "Bat bogeyed them" And walked back home,because I had to go get packed for Hogwarts.

AN AN AN AN

Usually when I write it's not in a persons point of view and as you see here :points to story: I'm not good at that so I'm not going to do that again so keep reading oh and check out this really good story by michaeljnlover D well keep reading and reviewin!


	3. Shooting Star

Wake me up when it's my Wedding **REVISED CHAPTER!**

Disclaimer: Short,Simple,And to the point It's not mine.

Thanks to…

yourbestestbud:yea I know there are a lot of grammatical errors I've just been in a hurry lately and haven't really reread the chaps bfor I post them:note to self CHECK CHAPTERS: lol

stevania-felton:yaayy thanks and I cant wait for them to go to hogwarts either!

Shooting Star

"Hermoine,will you just ask Fred and George for a antidote?" Ginny asked. "NO! I am NOT going to ask them for an antidote I am going to leave them there until this wears off!" Hermoine yelled. Ron and Harry couldn't talk,they were just staring at Hermoine.

Overnight her hair had become a bright orange with pink stripes in it and it was straight. "Hermoine,please! Let us down! We'll never do it again! Promise! We'll do anything!" Fred and George were practically whining. When Hermoine found out what had

happened to her hair she got dressed and ran off to find Fred and George. When she found them,she stunned them and then made them go asleep she then put some black lingerie on them and levitated them up in the front of their house. Where a lot of people

could see them. "George,Fred,what you did was stupid and now my hair is orange! So just shut up! You are not coming down!"Hermoine yelled at them. "And if you say one more word or make a sound I will do something worse-like take pictures!" She then

turned around and started talking to Harry and Ron. What she didn't see was that fred had gotten ahold of his wand and was aiming it at her. But where he wasn't able to move that well because he was stunned,he got Ginny instead of Hermoine. "What the"- Ginny was

cut off by a tickling sensation. The next thing that came out of her mouth was "I hate Hogwarts,I'm in love with Professor Snape and would you like to have a snog session in the restroom-and maybe something more?" She said to Harry. It wasn't the worst thing she could say but it was up there,she then burst into tears and ran into her room. She didn't come out later or the next day…

Later that nightOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ginny,dear? Come down for dinner." Molly asked as she yelled up the stairs. "There's no use trying mum,according to herself,what she said was the worst thing in the world!" Fred said. "Maybe if she asked if they could do it-that might be worse!" George

whispered to Fred so Molly couldn't hear them. "Ginny,please come down!"Harry yelled to her. But all they got was a loud sob. "Well.i don't think this is going to work,why don't we just eat dinner and go to bed. We can take some food up and leave it outside Ginny's door." Ron suggested. Everyone agreed. It was a quick dinner and everyone headed up to bed. Hermoine had been rooming with Ginny,but decided against sleeping there tonight. But she left some food outside of Ginny's door and told her there was some food and started down the hall because she was going to be rooming with Harry and Ron. (She of course was going to have her own bed though).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny's room

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny had heard all of them calling her to come down. But she just didn't feel like it. The spell still hadn't worn off and she was comfortable. She was sitting in her room's closet. When they had moved into this house she had been the first one to choose a room.

She chose one of the biggest ones. It even had a bathroom in it! A HUGE bathroom in it. It included 2 sinks,4 or 5 cabinets,a jaccuzi bath and a shower! It also had this really pretty window in it that she covered up with these wooden blinds. But the reason she was

sitting in the closet was because when you walk in,you see a small door in the ceiling. She decided to investigate. When she opened it,she found that there was a small crawl space and then another door. When she opened that door she found a small window,big enough to get a nice breeze but small enough for no one to notice it. She conjured up a

small chair and a rug and a pillow and blanket and was just sitting in front of the window. She saw her neighbors James,Anne,and Elizabeth playing basketball at James and Annes' house. She wished she could go play but she was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow...her

neighbors James and Elizabeth are getting married next month. James was 22 and Elizabeth was 21. Anne,James' sister,was 20. "I wish I were getting married next month! Then I wouldn't have to put up with such goons as brothers and maybe I would be happier." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Oh well,it'll happen one day…but in the meanwhile I better go to bed."

_:In a creepy voice…"Little does Ginny know,her wish may come true,on account of the shooting star that went above the house when she wasn't looking.":_

**Thanks for reviewin-but that doesn't mean that you can quit reviewin so keep 'em comin!**


	4. Hogwarts

Thanks for reviewing! Its taken me awhile but I've had skewl lately and I just have sooo much homework! Gosh I hate it! Ahhh kill the skewl!

Rayvn-Amre:I'm updating as fast as I can D I hope you like this chapter

Dissy: it's all mine!well except for everything thought of by j.k rowling :smiles:

On with the storieeeeee….

Hogwarts

Ginny woke up the next morning. Remembering she was leaving for Hogwarts today she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, she was the last one there and had to hurry and eat her breakfast. After breakfast she got her clothes on and everyone left for

the Hogwarts Express. After they all got on the train they had to find an empty compartment which took them awhile considering Lavender kept coming up to Ron and kissing him. You could tell Hermoine wasn't that happy. Once they found an empty

apartment. Ron locked the door and put some shades on the door so no one could see in or out. They all sat down after Ron pulled the shades down. "So Ginny, are you still mad about last night?" Harry asked her. When there was no reply he looked over and saw that

Ginny wasn't there. "Guys, where's Gin?" "She probably went to go sit with her friends or something Harry, you know she did hang out with us practically all summer, she has to be sick of us by now!" Hermoine said. "Yea,you're right Hermoine." Ron said. "Well, I

can't wait to get to Hogwarts…." Harry said. And as if by magic (lol) they were there. They got off the train and headed for the castle. "You guys something is weird." Ron said. "You mean that we haven't see Malfoy yet?"Hermoine said carelessly. "Yea! That's it!"

Ron said. "Well Ron, to me I wouldn't care if we even see him this year! He is such a jerk but it would be better for him to be here because of Voldemort." She said shuddering a

bit. She still hadn't gotten used to saying his name. "Guys, lets go get a good seat in the Great Hall. We may be able to see Ginny and ask her where she was." Harry said suddenly. But once they got in and sat down and saw everyone already in there and the

people coming in they couldn't find Ginny. "I'm getting worried you all,she wasn't on the train and she still isn't here." Ron said. "Well maybe she came in or is in the hospital wing because she feels sick or wasn't hungry and went up to the commen room

already!"Hermoine told them. "Well we'll have to wait and see." Harry said and the quieted because Professor Dumbledore was talking to them….

:The Next Day:

"You all I never saw Ginny last night, she didn't come up!" Hermoine said worriedly. "We'll go check the Hospital Wing later, but we can't right now because we have to go eat breakfast and then to classes." Harry said.

You all,I'm sorry for the wait but I've had lots of school work and well it just takes up time,you know? It may be awhile for the next chapter and I'm sorry but I'll try and update soon. But in the meantime review!


	5. Whats going on?

Oh my gosh! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated lately! I was looking at the last time I updated and it was over a month ago! Oh I feel so bad and what makes me feel worse is that I'm too lazy to check who reviewed or not maybe when I'm done with the chapter I won't be lazy! Oh,who knows…

Disclaimer: I am NOT-I repeat-NOT J.K. Rowling,though I wish I were!  
p.s. I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer because of me not updating in a long time.

After classes were over, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine made their way up to the infirmary to see if Ginny was there. "No, I'm sorry, but Miss Weasley hasn't been up here this year." Madame Pomfrey said. "Are you sure?" Harry asked worriedly. "Yes, but if I do see her, I'll be sure to tell her that you all are looking for her! Now go!" She told them, for Professor McGonagall had walked in levitating colin creavy. "Oh dear,what happened?" "Some of his classmates thought it would be funny to transform him into a camera and taking pictures, seems they took too many and when I transformed him back he couldn't remember anything, Is there anything you can do Poppy?" "I'll see what I can do…."  
Harry,Hermoine, and Ron didn't here the rest because they were talking. "I really do wonder where Ginny is." Hermoine said. "Well, so do I! She's my sister! If mum finds out that shes not here, I'll be dead, which reminds me I gotta go! Bye!" Ron said hurrying off. "What could death possibly remind him of?" Harry asked curiously. "I don't know, and I don't want to." Hermoine sighed shaking her head at Ron who was retreating to the common room.   
:Meanwhile:

"Draco Malfoy! Get down here this instant!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled at the top of her lungs. Normally, Narcissa wasn't the loud one, Luscious was, but Luscious was in Azkaban now and it was her job to keep Draco in order. "No! I am NOT coming down!" he yelled back while putting a number of difficult locking spells on his door. He strode over to his king sized bed and sat down on the dark blue,silk comforter. He heard Narcissa coming up and yelling at his door to come out but after a while she gave up and walked to her bedroom on the fifth floor. "I don't want to got to Hogwarts! She can't make me!" 'No she can't but you ought to go…' Draco and his conscience had a very long conversation (a/n that is really,really boring and I can't bare to write it sorry) where his conscience finally got him to get ready to head to Hogwarts. He wrote Narcissa a note and gave it to a house elf to give to her. He apparated to the forbidden forest. "What the fu-" He started when he saw where he was. All he knew was that he wasn't in the forest.

Who we've been waiting for

"Where am I?" Ginny asked. 'And why am I standing inside a mansion with a person who looks like a realtor or whatever?' she thought. "And down this hall is the ninth bedroom." The lady person said. "I'm sorry,but I forgot your name." Ginny asked nervously, for she was freaking out. "Oh,that's quite alright dear. My name is Mrs. Nally. And this is the second kitchen." Mrs. Nally said walking forwards a bit and turning left and pointing. "Well that's all." She said.  
"So how do you like this house Ginny?" A tall brown haired man with a british accent walked forward. "Oh, hello Oliver! Didn't hear you come in. Ginny you have made a wonderful choice for a fiancée! He's very well built considering he played quidditch." Mrs. Nally said whispering in her ear. "Mrs. Ginny Wood! Such a lovely name!" Mrs.Nally said clapping her hands together. " So Ginny, do you like this house?" he asked her. "Oh yes, I love it!" Ginny said nervously. "Well then, you better go! You have to meet the wedding planner at Hogwarts! Bye!" Oliver said kissing her cheek. "Bye."Ginny answered and left out the front door. "Ok what is going on!"

Hey people sorry it' so short! Well review! The more reviews the faster the update!


	6. They meet

Quote of the day: A good friend will ask you whats wrong when you're crying but a best friend will already have ths shovel ready to bury the idiot who made you cry! lol

Hey everyone, I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Feel free to kill me! ;) well I don't feel like being a babbling idiot sooo…

_They meet_

Ginny had no clue to where she was when she came out of the house. She just started walking. "What am I doing? I don't know where I am! And I just now found out that I'm engaged o Oliver-bloody-Wood! I mean he's hot and everything, but I don't know him! At least I don't think I do… Well, first things first, how do I get to Hogwarts?" she asked herself once she sat down on a bench in a park. 

:Meanwhile:

"Bloody Hell! I was just in my room and now I'm standing in front of that oaf, Hagrid's, hut! What is wrong with me? Am I delusional!" Draco asked himself outloud. "Finally! Draco! I've been looking all over for you!" A girl with long blonde hair came running up to him. "Hey Pansy!" a boy said walking by. "Hey Shawn!" she said back to him as he was going around the corner. "Why have you been looking all over for me?" Draco asked curiously. "Well, you have to help a girl with her wedding plans to-lets see…" Pansy said racking her brains (we musn't forget that we all consider her stupid and well stupid people are very forgetful or at least I am lol) "Oh yea, to Mr. Oliver Wood and the appointment is in 10 minutes and you're supposed to meet her in the Great Hall." "Ok, umm thanks. See ya round!" Draco said and walked towards the castle. "Bye!" She said. 'What's wrong with him? He seemed weird. Oh well!' Pansy thought to herself and ran off to find her boyfriend Shawn Niall. 'What's going on?' Draco thought, ' I don't know what I'm doing, how I got here, and what I do for a living! Well, I have 10 minutes to find out!' and Draco went off to find out as much as he could before he had to meet whoever it was in the great hall.

:Meanwhile:

"Oh my gosh! I am so stupid! I'm in Europe, which is surrounded by witches and wizards and more importantly I'm really close to the Leaky Cauldron! So therefore, I can apparate into the forbidden forest! Yayy, go me!" Ginny yelled standing up and started doing the 'happy' dance. "Why am I still here?" Ginny asked herself, and, apparated within 5 feet of the Hogwarts grounds."Gosh, I am so stupid! Why didn't I think of apparating before?" She asked herself, while walking up towards the castle.

"Ginny? Ginny? VIRGINIA!" A woman cried running up to her. "What! Never call me by my real name! Never!" Ginny yelled, spinning around. "Ginny? Is that really you? Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you for ages!" The woman said, noting her curious expression she added "It's me, Hermoine!" "Oh my gosh! HERMOINE!" Ginny squealed and jumped on her nearly knocking both of them to the ground. "What are you doing here?" Hermoine asked. "I'm supposed to meet some wedding planner. I'm getting married to Oliver Wood!" "Oh, I know, it was in the paper." Hermoine stated. "Cool. Umm, I hate to be in a hurry, but I'm supposed to meet this person in about three minutes so I gotta run. Literally. Bye, I'll see you later!" Ginny said. "Yes, of course, Bye!" Ginny started running up to the castle and realized she didn't know where to meet the person. "HERMOINE!" Ginny yelled to the retreating Hermoine. "YES?" WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO MEET THE PERSON?" "IN THE GREAT HALL." "OKAY THANKS! BYE." "BYE." And Ginny started running again, she had 1 minute to get to the great hall.

:Draco:

Draco had headed to the one person who he knew could help him. Snape. But of course the one person who could help him was in hiding. So he had to go see Dumbledore. Of course not the real one, for he had died, courtesy of snapes wand, but to the Dumbledore located on the wall in McGonagalls office. After talking to Dumbledore and learning everything he needed too, he headed to the Great Hall and sat down at one of the benches at the Slytherin table. About 1 minute after he had sat down, a familiar red head walked in. "What a surprise! What are you doing here weaslette?" Malfoy sneered. "Oh shove off ferret!" Ginny sneered right back. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked her. "Not that it's any of your business. I'm meeting someone." She stated plainly. "What for?" "I'm getting married." "o who?" He asked getting more curious, she isn't the person I'm supposed to meet is she? "Oliver Wood. Now will you quit asking me questions ferret?" "Sure, I really don't want to talk to you but it looks like I have too seeming that I'm the person you're supposed to meet." Draco said annoyingly. "Oh great! Just great, my worst enemy is my wedding planner. Wait-hold up- my WEDDING PlANNER! What the crap? Are you GAY?" Ginny asked with wide eyes. "I am not gay! Why in the world would you think tha-oh- I see why you would ask that. But I am not- I repeat-NOT gay!" "Are you sure?" "YES!" Ginny snickered silently as he said he was "not" gay. "Whatever." Ginny said. "I am not gay! Can we leave it at that!" "Sure, whatever you say." Ginny said. "Good. Now what have you gotten done so far for your wedding?" Draco asked. "Umm, nothing." Ginny replied meekly. "Well, lets get to planning…."

Guys I am so sorry this chapter was so short and stupid. I need a better plot. Or at least a co-author! Lol I may just end up deleting this story unless you all give me more support or something! HELP!


End file.
